Aph Rare Pair Week 2015
by AnonymousUser3426
Summary: Hello, I am participating in this year's Aph Rare Pair Week with these prompts: the first, holiday together, any au day, singing together, playing games, meeting the family, and ice skating/playing in the snow. Have fun! Contains crackships, and I am not at all sorry. There is: RomaCan, EstPan, RomaDen/Denmano, PruNor, BelaLiech, AmeIce, and PruLiech.
1. Day 1: Romacan - The first

"I'm a little nervous," Canada admitted to himself shyly. "I've never kissed anyone before. I mean, no one noticed me anyways."

"Are you talking to yourself again?" France nudged him gently. "You're worrying me." He jumped a foot in the air. "N-no Papa, I'm fine!" He gave him a suspicious look before taking notes of the meeting.

"Shit, I'm late again. Oi, maple bastard! Save me a seat!" Romano ran through the door quickly, his hair tousled and shirt untucked from his trousers. "Grazie!"

"O-oh, hi, Romano! How are you today?" Canada squirmed uncomfortably.

"Fucking dandy, how about you?" He pulled out the empty seat next to him with a thunk. "I'm wonderful, actually! I feel so much better lately, Papa recognized me!" Romano flashed him a rare smile. "Perfetto!" He shot France a glare despite this.

"What did I do?!" France exclaimed.

"It took you this long to notice your own family?! Fucking bastard..." Canada grinned to himself. _I love how he puts aside his own fears to protect me. I'm lucky to have him for a friend._

"...right, Canada? Canada?"

"Huh?" He snapped back to reality, looking around in a daze. "Yes, what did you say?"

"I said that you wouldn't mind coming to my house, right? Unless, you don't want to or something..." Romano seemed a little unsure of himself. "Not that you have to, I mean! Spain won't be home, so I thought maybe you wanted to hang out! It's fine if you're busy or some shit, I don't really care! It doesn't have to be tonight, I just thought-!"

"Romano!" Canada almost shouted. "I'd love to, really!" He froze, snapping his head up. "You would?"

"Of course I would! How does after the meeting sound?" France sent a glare in the Italian's direction that said 'I-will-kill-you-if-you-hurt-my-baby'.

"Great, that's fine..." A commotion came from the other end of the table, and Russia stood up. "What's going on?"

"My chair is uncomfortable, can I use the comfy one next to you?" Russia was about to sit on the occupied chair when Romano beat him to it. "Sorry, I'm already sitting here!" He gave a nervous chuckle. "Y-you can have that one."

"Hmm..." Russia glanced between the two chairs, "I like the way you're thinking. Thank you!" Canada breathed a sigh of relief, glad the Soviet nation wasn't going to sit on him again. Then he came to the realization that Romano was still sitting on him. "Romano?" he squeaked.

"Yeah, maple bastard? I don't think I can move without creepy-ass guy not noticing, I'll have to stay here. I'm not real heavy, am I?" Canada shook his head. "I'll be okay." _No, I won't be okay, because you're sitting in my lap and I am so in love with you it hurts. I can't focus on anything else, oh_ _mon_ _dieu!_

"So...how's that bear of yours doing?" Romano turned to face him. "Kumajiro, wasn't it?"

"He's fine, but I couldn't bring him today." Romano nodded once and turned back around.

 _How much longer is this meeting, two hours? Three? I can't stay like this for that long! Stupid Canada, why did you have to fall in love with someone who could never love you back? It's hopeless, you know!_ "Romano could never love me..."

"Che?!" Romano spun around, eyes wide with...fear, perhaps? "What did you just say?"

 _Did I say that out loud?! Good job Matthew, he'll hate you forever! You're going to lose your only friend!_ Tears welled up in his eyes _._ "I...I didn't mean to say that...I'm sorry!"

"Whoah, maple ba-I mean Canada, stop with the crying!" Canada sniffed as he felt a warm hand brush his cheek. "You...love me?"

"Yes, Romano! I love you so much, and I'm scared! Don't leave me all alone, I can't take it!" He sobbed, burying his face in his neck. "I don't want to be alone again, I don't want to!"

"Calm down, bello! Who the hell said I don't love you?! Shit, I mean-"

"What?" Canada looked up. "You love me too?" Romano sputtered, turning a tomato red. "I-I-I-JE T'AIME!"

"TI AMO!" Canada sobbed, kissing him quickly. "I've waited so long to do that!"

"What the hell is going on?" Germany stood up with a growl. Romano hissed, dragging Canada off. "Romano, what are you doing?! There is a meeting going on!"

"Fuck you, potato face!" He gave him the double-finger salute without looking back. "I'm going off to show maple bastard how to kiss properly!" The door slammed shut.

* * *

 _Translations:_

 _Perfetto - Perfect (Italian)_

 _Mon dieu - My god (French)_

 _Je t'aime - I love you (French)_

 _Ti amo - I love you (Italian)_


	2. Day 2: Estpan - Holiday together

"Could you hang this up for me?" Japan grunted, standing on his tiptoes. "I can't quite reach the ceiling."

"Are you telling me the stereotype of Japanese men being short is true?" Estonia chuckled, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Sure, I'll help you."

"I hope you get run over by a reindeer." The raven-haired man pouted as he reached the hook. "Why are you laughing?"

"Your accent is so cute!" he squealed, almost dropping Japan. "Watch out, Eduard-san!"

"Oh hush, I've got you. Did you hang it up yet?" He nodded, squirming to get down. "Hai, thank you for your help."

"What did you hang up, anyways?" Japan pointed up at the mistletoe. "Some of that."

"Oh..." Estonia flushed a bright red, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I mean, if it's okay with you, I guess we could...kiss, maybe?" Japan flashed him a bright smile. "Why do you think I put it up there in the first place? Silly Estonia."

"Don't you tease me, shorty! I won't kiss you if you're being mean to me at Christmas time!" Japan smirked, standing on his tiptoes again. "Yes you will. Besides, I told you I'm not even Christian, so that does not apply to me."

"When did you get so sassy? Not to mention bossy," Estonia shot back, slowly drawing him closer. "I um, I've never kissed anyone before, so I might not be very good..."

"You think I've ever had my first kiss, Eduard-san?" He shot him a sympathetic look. "Maybe we can learn together." Estonia dropped his hands with a look of disbelief. "You did not just say something that cliché."

"Yes, I did."

"Fine, then maybe I won't kiss you." Estonia turned his back to the Japanese man, smiling softly.

"That's not fair, and you know it!" Japan tugged on his arm. "I did not mean to upset you, really!" Estonia snickered. _Does he really think I'm mad at him? That's so adorable._ He burst out laughing, causing his companion to tilt his head in confusion. "Nani?"

"You-you're so cute and naive! I couldn't get angry over such a little thing like that!" He frowned, realizing he'd been had. "You're so mean, Eduard-san!" The smaller man yanked his collar down to his level. "I think you owe me something."

"Y-yeah, I suppose I do," he stuttered. "Are you sure you want to do this?"'

"No, I'm positive." Estonia nodded, exhaling nervously. "Close your eyes, okay? Don't look." Japan scowled an obeyed quietly. "They're closed."

"Good, okay." The next thing they knew, they were bumping noses slightly. "Hey!" They snickered a bit before falling into a giggle fit. "You were so close!"

"Yet so far! Okay, okay, I'll try again!" Estonia pulled him close, feeling Japan's hair on his neck. "I love you." He let out a small hum in response. "I love you too." They were glad that they didn't bump noses again, even if the kiss was a little awkward, shy.

"So...how was that?" Japan beamed. "It was wonderful, Eduard-san, but I have a small question to ask you."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Can we...um...what do you call it, cuddle?" Estonia ruffled his hair. "Yes Kiku, we can. Do you want some hot chocolate?"

"No, that's alright." Japan sat on his lap on the sofa, laying down on his side. "You're so cute. Hey Kiku, about what I said earlier...I really do love you."

"Hai, I know." He snuggled into his chest with a sigh. "I meant what I said as well."


	3. Day 3: RomaDen - Any au

"Shit, not again!" Lovino scowled as Gilbert's mocking laugh rang in his ears. "Go die!" He scrambled to his knees, grabbing the scattered notes in a messy pile. "Fuck me running."

"Is that an invitation?" Matthias grinned down at him. "Maybe I should help you with your stuff instead."

"I don't need your pity, Dickmark!"

"Well that was rude! Maybe you need an attitude adjustment!" Lovino shoved him into a locker roughly.

"Move over, I'll be late to class with you in the way." Matthias' eyebrows knitted together in concentration. "How about a better idea? We skip class!"

"I've never skipped before...but what the hell, let's do it!" The Dane laughed, taking his hand. "Hey, watch it! I'm not all gay like you are!"

"Right..." He looked a little hurt. "Well, we better go somewhere so nobody catches us. Any ideas?"

"The bathrooms? I don't know! Don't ask me, dumbass!"

"Good idea!" Lovino looked at him incredulously. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Yeah, and I wasn't! Come on!" Matthias sprinted down the hall gleefully, knowing the hotheaded Italian couldn't keep up.

"Oi! Wait for me!" Lovino finally caught up to him, panting. "Why'd you run away?!"

"'Cause I felt like it!" He leaned against the sink. "I was kind of wanting to talk to you about something."

"What kind of something?"

"You, specifically. I know you didn't just fall earlier." His eyes widened.

"Y-yes I did-"

"No, I saw Gilbert trip you. This happens often, doesn't it?" Worry crossed his face.

"I...si, every day. The second potato bastard likes to follow me around and fuck me up," Lovino confessed. "I don't know why."

"You're telling me that douchenozzle gets his kicks from picking on people?" Matthias shook his head. "No person like that is a friend of mine, I won't allow that."

"You aren't going to be his friend anymore? I thought you two and hamburger bastard were in the Asshat Trio." He raised an eyebrow.

"Awesome Trio, and no, I don't want anything to do with him. Alfred may get mad at me, but that just means he isn't my friend either. Has he done anything to you?"

"Hamburger bastard..." Lovino hesitated, "he called me weaker than Feliciano and tried to shove me in my locker. He said he'd kill me if I told anybody..." His knees wobbled, so he sat against the wall. "Stupid...bastard..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Matthias slammed a fist into his palm. "Those bitches are going to regret it!"

"Oh shut up stupid, you don't give a damn about me!" He stood up, tears streaming down his face. "I'm some random student, you're one of the most popular guys here at Gakuen! You could be trying to earn my trust just so you can crush me like the others!"

"What the fuck, Lovi? Why wouldn't I care about you?!" Matthias grit his teeth angrily. "I can't stand seeing you upset, I just can't! I'll go to the ends of the Earth to track down everyone who has hurt you!"

"BUT WHY?!" Lovino hissed.

"BECAUSE I LIKE YOU, STUPID!" He grabbed him by the arm. "I like you! And I won't let people bring you down anymore!"

"M-M-Matthias..." He looked down at his arm. "Oh my god..." It was covered in bruises. "L-"

Lovino buried his face into his uniform. "They never stop! I can't do this anymore, I quit! It hurts so bad, I don't want it! Don't want...!"

"Breathe, Lovino, breathe!" Matthias rubbed his back, brushing over old scars. "Hold on, I'll be just a second." He soaked a paper towel in water and knelt down beside him. "Where does it hurt?"

"K-knee, I scraped it when I fell." Lovino rolled up his pants leg with a whimper.

"It's bleeding!" He pressed the towel to his knee, causing him to shriek in pain. "Sorry!"

"I'm fine, jerkface! Don't treat me like I'm weak!"

"I never said you were weak!" Matthias tsked at the blood-smeared towel. "I'm getting more water for it."

"I'm fine!" Lovino shouted back.

"Oh, bullshit! Just hold still and let me take care of you!" He glared down at him. "Shirt, off."

"Wh-what?"

"Take your shirt off!" He obeyed, revealing more scratches and bruises. "Holy shit! You've got to be kidding me!"

"I'm sorry!" Lovino spat.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault! Now stop moving, I need to clean your cuts so they don't get infected." Theysat there in silence until Matthias was done. "There you go, that should help a little." Without thinking, he pressed a kiss to his back.

"What was that for?!" Lovino shivered, blushing madly.

"I kissed your boo-boo better," he replied with a wink. "Aaw, your nose is cute when it's all red like that."

"Bastard!" He covered his nose up.

"I said it was cute, didn't I?" He thought he heard a mumble. "What was that?"

"Thank you for helping me, I guess."

"Oh yeah, no problem! Come here!" Matthias beamed as Lovino didn't recoil from the hug, even smiling slightly. "You can talk to me if anything ever happens again."

"I will..." He chuckled softly.

"You were smiling! I saw it!" Lovino immediately frowned again.

"No I wasn't!"

"You were too! I want to see it more often, got it? How can I bring it back again?" Matthias looked thoughtful.

"I have no clue."

"I do! You have to close your eyes first." He deflated at the scared look on his face. "I won't hurt you, I swear."

"Fine." He closed his eyes and waited nervously. Nothing. "Would you hurry u-" Lovino jumped as something warm pressed against his lips. Oh my god he's kissing me! It was firm, yet gentle, and Matthias took the advantage of him gasping to slid his tongue into his mouth.

"Idiot!" He pulled back quickly. "Why'd you do that?!"

"I said I liked you, didn't I? Also, you're smiling now."

"Well fuck you too, then." He smiled wider. "And yes, that was an invitation."

"Sweet!"


	4. Day 4: PruNor - Singing together

"Hey, hey Norwegen!" Norway glanced up with an annoyed expression. "Norwegen!"

"What is it now, Prussia?!" He threw the book down, grunting in frustration.

" _Oh yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand!_ " His grin couldn't get any wider.

"Get on with it."

" _When I say that something, I wanna hold your hand!_ " Prussia yanked him up by his arms roughly. " _I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand!_ "

"Knock it off, idiot!" Norway fought to get his hands free. "Stop it!"

" _Oh please say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please say to me, you'll let me hold your hand! I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand!_ " He dipped the flustered Nordic with a giggle.

"Knock it off!"

" _And when I touch you, I feel happy inside. It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hiiiiiiiiide!_ "

"Idiot." Norway stopped struggling, avoiding eye contact. "Two can play at that game."

"Game?" He cocked his head. "What do you mean by game?"

"I mean," he pulled Prussia against his chest, "this game. _Something in the way she moves, attracts me like no other lover. Something in the way she woos me..._ "

"Oh! _Don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how. Somewhere in her smile, she knows that I don't need no other lover. Something in her style that shows me._ " He pushed the corners of his mouth up into a smile.

" _Don't want to leave her now, you know I believe and how._ "

" _Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you._ _Tomorrow_ _I'll miss you, remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you._ " Norway raised his eyebrows at the song changing.

" _I'll pretend I am kissing the lips I am missing, and hope that my dreams will come true. And then while I'm away, I'll write home everyday, and I'll send all my loving to you._ "

" _Well, they took some honey from a tree, dressed it up and they called it me. Everybody's trying to be my baby, everybody's trying to be my baby, everybody's trying to be my baby, now!_ "

"Will you just pick one song already?!" Prussia laughed at his frustration.

"Nope! Just go with it, darling! _Oh, darling! Please believe me, I'll never do you no harm. Believe me when I tell you, I'll never do you no harm._ "

He rolled his eyes, deciding it would be easier to cooperate than reason with him. " _Oh, darling! If you leave me, I'll never make it alone. Believe me when I beg you, ooh, I'll never do you no harm._ "

" _HELP!_ " Norway covered his ears, scowling. " _I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody! Help! You know I need someone, help!_ "

"You're impossible. _When I was younger, so much younger than_ _today_ _, I never needed anybody's help in any way. But now these days are gone and I'm not so self-assured, now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the doors!_ "

" _Help me if you can, I'm feeling down! And I do appreciate you being round! Help me get my feet back on the ground_!" Prussia stared at him creepily. "Your turn!"

"Ugh... _won't you please, please, help me!_ " He cackled, patting his shoulder.

"I didn't know your voice could go that high, my god! Okay, okay! _What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me?_ "

Norway was about to say that was exactly what he was going to do, but he decided against it. " _Lend me your ear, and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key._ "

" _Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends. Mmm!_ "

" _I get...high...with a little help from my friends._ " Prussia gave him a thumbs up.

" _Listen, do you want to know a secret? Do you promise not to tell?_ " His boyfriend's eyes widened.

"Pru-"

" _Whoah oh, closer, let me whisper in your ear. Say the words you long to hear, I'm in love with you, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh..._ "

"You don't know how much that means to me...thank you."

"Oh Nor-Nor, I know exactly how much it means to you. Be the Lennon to my McCartney?" Prussia gave a clueless look as Norway tried to muffle his giggles. "Was it something I said?"

"Dork! _She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!_ "


	5. Day 5: BelaLiech - Playing games

"But Miss Belarus, big brother said-"

"I don't care what the cheapskate said, they are good stress relievers that harm no one." Liechtenstein shut her mouth as Belarus picked up the Xbox controller. "Besides, I thought guns were his thing."

"Yes, but-"

"Too bad for him, he can't control you. Wanna play?" She tossed the second controller to her.

"What game is this again?" Liechtenstein looked down at it. "It looks a little familiar."

"Call of Duty, perhaps America has talked about it." Belarus waited patiently for a few minutes. "Uh...do you know how to play video games?"

"No ma'am, I've never played. Is that bad?" She looked a bit guilty and worried. "I really don't know what to do in them."

"You can do all kinds of things in them! Not just one thing, many! Minecraft, you can mine and craft, right? You don't have to be limited to that, go explore and tame animals!" She set the controller down harshly. "Maybe we should start with something easier."

"But-"

"Aj! Switzerland cannot hold you back forever! Just have fun!" Belarus sighed, disconnecting the Xbox. "I'll try something else. How about the Wii?"

"A Wii? That is a gaming console? Okay, I suppose we could try that." Liechtenstein flipped through a large box. "How many games do you have?!"

"I lost count," she replied nonchalantly, popping the disk in. "Have you ever gone bowling?"

"Um, yes, I believe so. Is there a bowling game?" She leaned on the edge of the seat.

"There sure is, it's called Wii Sports. Baseball, tennis, boxing, bowling, or golf?"

"Bowling sounds good to start with." She stared at the wrist strap curiously. What's this for?"

"You put it on your wrist so it doesn't fly off and kill someone." Belarus tightened it a little too tightly. "Precaution."

"Oh. So I'm player two, which means you go first?"

"That's usually how it works, yes. Stand back a little, I don't want to hit you in the face." Liechtenstein nodded quickly, sitting back down. "Watch." Belarus brought her arm back, swinging it forwards gently. Her hair bounced slightly, shining under the light.

"I like your hair," she whispered inaudibly.

"Shit!" The blonde growled as the bowling ball hit only two pins. "You're kidding me! Hmph!" She flung the remote across the room and sat down. "You go play the stupid game."

"Okay." Liechtenstein was undeterred by her erratic behavior by now, and she stepped up. "Here I go..." She swung her arm back, teetering on one leg for a moment. "Ah!" She dropped it, and it hung from he wrist. "It moved!"

"Yeah, the remote does that sometimes. Wait a minute, what?"

"Nice throw!" A male's voice from the TV announced.

"Strike?! You got a strike?!" Belarus stared dumbfounded at the screen as it shifted back to her player. "I just...I can't..."

"Um...Miss Belarus?" Liechtenstein poked her cheek. "Miss Belarus?"

"How did you do that? You've never played a video game in your life or been bowling frequently, but a strike!" She threw her arms up in defeat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Belarus stared at her, a blank expression on her face.

"Miss Belarus?" She kept staring, until a muffled noise came from her mouth. "Are you alright?"

"I-" she coughed, then started snickering. "I just don't-!" Liechtenstein tilted her head in confusion at the Belarusian giggling hysterically.

"I don't understand, Miss-" She covered her mouth, still smiling.

"You're just adorable, aren't you? And stop with the formalities, it makes me sound like an old woman." The Liecht tried to ask what she meant but was cut off again. "You really should play games more often, even if you do kick my ass."

"You really think so?" she asked happily. "I like them! Did you also mean it when you called me adorable, too?" Belarus froze, glancing down shyly. "Well...of course I did."

"Really? What about...what about Mr. Russia?" She sighed deeply.

"Big brother will never want to be any more than siblings, I have to accept that...but I can still be happy with someone, right?" Liechtenstein nodded in agreement. "Wait, I'm not finished. I finally started letting go of him when I fell for someone else, but that person...was a girl. Is that okay with you?"

"Of course it is, love is love!"

"Good, that's very good. What do you think I should do, then? I don't want to appear as creepy or anything, that never got me anywhere." Belarus straightened her ribbon.

"Well, advice is good to give, but I just don't want it to be wrong. If I were you, I'd just be honest with her." She smiled warmly. "But you should do what you feel is best."

"That's good, thank you for helping. I'm going to tell her right now, if that's okay?"

She nodded. "Go ahead, I can wait here for you to get back! Good luck!" The older girl didn't move, she just seemed to fidget even more. "Well?"

"You can't exactly wait for me to get back, you see. I'm already talking to her." Belarus took both of her hands. "So yes, it's you." There was a long pause. She frowned, glancing at her shoes. "That's what I thought, I'll never be happy, will I? Even if I do find someone who will take care of me, who's to say it isn't just for my looks? I know I'm beautiful, but I don't think that truly matters...I think you should leave." She turned on her heel to get out of her way, only to have her wrist grabbed.

"I don't want to go yet, Belarus. I want to tell you that I like you too before I leave."

"But you're so much younger than me!" Liechtenstein laughed.

"Oh silly, I'm older than I look!" she giggled, swinging her arm. "Don't you worry about age, I just want you to be happy!"

"Let me get this straight," Belarus began, "you like me, so if I were to ask you out on a date, you'd say yes?"

"Well, why don't you ask me?" Liechtenstein waited patiently.

"Oh...Liechtenstein, will you go out with me?"

"Mmm...I'll think about it." Belarus' face dropped. "Just kidding! Of course I'll go out with you! And by the way..." she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear, "we can have it really soon, big brother won't be home tomorrow."


	6. Day 6: AmeIce - Meeting the family

"What if they don't like you?"

"Come on Icey, I know them already! Shouldn't that soften the blow a bit?" America dodged another cyclist with a sour expression. "I'll run over them at this rate!"

"America, turn your lights on, you idiot! That's the requirement in Scandinavia!" Iceland reached over and pushed the button quickly.

"Why?"

"Because...because it is! Just keep your eyes on the road and don't kill us!" He sat back down in the passenger's seat, rolling his eyes. "Sometimes I wonder what I see in you, honestly."

"I'm smart and amazingly sexy?" America tried. "Or maybe my heroicness?"

"Is that a real word?" Iceland jumped as he hit the breaks with a screech.

"We're here!" he announced triumphantly, jumping out of the car. "Race ya to the door!"

"Wait, America! Oh, fine...!" He sighed, running past him quickly. "Lay off the fast food, and maybe you'd be able to keep up!"

"Hey, that's not fair!"

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!" America tripped him, once again in the lead. "Ha, loser! Can't catch me now!"

"Ameríku!" Iceland snarled, defaulting back to Icelandic. "Bíddu!" It was too late, the door flew open as a tall blonde glared down at America.

"Uh...hey dude! Long time no see?" Sweden just continued to stare.

"Sorry about him, Sve. Are the others here yet?"

Before he could answer, Denmark shoved Sweden out of the way. "Hey, look who it is! I thought you were bringing your boyfriend over, Iceland!"

"I..." Iceland took a deep breath, "I did. America and I are dating."

"Ehh?!" Finland fainted on the spot, prompting Sweden to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Really? America? You're sure?" Denmark just looked baffled. "That America?"

"Bro, how many other Americas do you know? Can I come in now? Thanks!" He pushed past them, Iceland trailing behind with a glare. "Nice place you got here."

"What is with all that noise?" Norway stomped into the room. "Oh, he fainted again." He raised his head to meet America's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell Norge you were bringing your boyfriend, oops!" Denmark gave a sheepish grin as the platinum blonde gasped.

"You have a boyfriend?! And it's him?!"

"Yo." America pulled some licorice out of a bowl, stuffing his face with it. "'ice t' m't y'u," he greeted him.

"Wh...what? I don't understand!" He turned to Iceland for an explanation. "Why him of all people?! He's too much like the annoying Dane!"

"Watch it, Norge."

"I don't freaking know, okay? Frankly I don't care as long as we love each other! Stop suffocating me, Norway! I'm not your little brother anymore, I can make my own decisions!"

"You tell 'em, Iceland!" Denmark gasped for air as he was choked by his tie again.

"Look dudes," America began, "I didn't mean to start anything, I just wanted to come chill with you guys. We cool?" Finland, who had eventually regained consciousness, nodded quickly.

"Of course! Our home is your home!" Denmark gave a weak thumbs up as his face returned to its natural color.

"It doesn't bother me," Sweden mumbled. They all turned to Norway with questioning expressions. "Well?"

"Oh, fine! But you listen here..." he grabbed America from the collar of his bomber jacket, "if you do anything to him, and I mean anything, I will hunt you down and go viking on your sorry ass. And then they'll never find the body."

"I manufacture guns, America!" Finland announced gleefully. Sweden just glared holes in his head.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"C-crystal," America squeaked, yanking away.

"Norway!" Iceland exclaimed, snatching him away. "Don't scare him!"

"I wasn't scared, I'm the hero! That wasn't cool, dude." America shook his head in disappointment. "Not at all."

"What wasn't?"

"You trying to save me! I'm the hero, I'm supposed to save you! Now then," he picked Iceland up bridal style, "GERONIMO!"

"AMERICA YOU IDIOT! PUT ME DOWN!" Denmark laughed as his brother was carried kicking and screaming upstairs. "I MEAN IT!"

Silence.

"What are they doing in his room?!" Norway growled as Denmark cheered "my brother is getting laid tonight!"

"Oh no they are not!" He stormed up the stairs, throwing open the door. "Oh."

They had both fallen asleep on top of his bed, curled against one another. Iceland mumbled something in his sleep, and America pulled him closer with a smile.

"Take care of him, moron." Norway turned out the light and closed the door.


	7. Day 7: PruLiech - Ice skating

"You don't know how to skate? Do you have any idea how much older than me y-"

"Hush little girl, just help the awesome Prussia get his feet back on the ground!" Liechtenstein giggled as the flustered Ger-I mean Prussian glared up from between his legs. "I'm waiting!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." She pulled him up as he growled at her.

"Say, how did you sneak away from the Swiss cheese?"

"Big brother...was going to Mr. Austria's house for something. Something important, is what he said." Prussia snickered. "What?"

"Nothing, Hungary just owes me a hundred bucks." His legs wobbled, and he grabbed her arm for support. "Who invented skating on ICE?!"

"Finland," she answered. "I'm going to let go of you now."

"Nein! I can't believe a girl is better at this than I am! Can I please forget this ever happened?"

"What is the good of experience if you do not reflect?" Prussia's jaw dropped.

"Did you just quote Old Fritz to _ME?!_ That's it, I'm going to become the best ice skater in the world!" He lunged forward, immediately face-planting onto the ice. "My awesome face!"

"Practice makes perfect. Mr. Prussia." She skated past him with a slight giggle. "Try getting up on your own."

"Oh, fine! I can do it ten times better than you can!" He pushed himself up to his knees before slipping and falling on his head. "My awesome head!"

"Do you nee-"

"Shut up, I don't need help! Gott..." Prussia finally stood up on his own, grinning triumphantly. "See? I told you I-whoah!" He fell backwards into his behind roughly. "Damn, my awesome a-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Liechtenstein reached her hand down again. "This time, don't let go."

"Ja, okay." He continued to pout, shuffling his feet every so often. "Like this?"

"No, Prussia. Try it like this." She looked like she was walking without lifting her feet, which he did find a little impressive. "Can you do that?"

"Sure I can!" Prussia slowly copied her movements, gradually speeding up as time went on. "I'm doing it!"

"Slow down a little, I can't keep up!" She stumbled slightly, pulling him back. "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, can I try on my own now?" She reluctantly nodded, letting go. "Be very careful!"

"Fine...whoah! I'm gonna fall!" He swayed a bit, about to fall on his back. "Wait, hold on!" He leaned forward again, regaining his balance. "Look, I'm doing it!"

"Good job, Prussia! You learn quickly!" Liechtenstein clapped, almost falling as well.

"I'm as good as you are now!" Prussia cheered, raising his fists in the air. She gave him a long look, backing up quickly. "What are you doing?" She slowly bent over, skating backwards elegantly.

"What the hell?! Ugh, you showoff! I can do that too!" He tried to skate backwards as well, flailing wildly. "I bit my awesome tongue!"

"Prussia, be careful!" It was too late, he finally fell forwards, trying to break his fall with his hands. "Okay, ow. Well, at least my face is okay this time!"

"Prussia..." Liechtenstein muttered, gazing up at him.

"Oh hey, you cushioned my fall! Danke!" He stopped, noticing his face was inches from hers. "I mean, sorry about that."

"It's fine, I understand..." Her cheeks were dusted a light pink, and not just from the cold.

"So...am I like, squishing you or anything?" She shook her head, and Prussia sighed with relief. "Good. Hey, you know how you mentioned the age gap between us a little while ago? How big is the gap?"

"Oh, about two hundred and eighty-one years, I think?" He nodded, looking thoughtful.

"That's not too much for us, do you agree?"

"Too much for us to what?" Her heart beat a little faster against his chest.

"For us to...be together, I suppose? Mein liebe, what do you think?" Prussia bit his lip with anxiety. "If it's okay, I mean."

"I think it would be alright, as long as big brother didn't know until we were ready to tell him."

"Awesome," he breathed, lightly brushing his lips against hers.

"Hey, Prussia?" Liechtenstein tapped her fingers together. "Can I just say that was the best first kiss I've ever had?"

"It's the ONLY first kiss you'll ever have, so I hope it was." He ruffled her hair with a chuckle. "Can you teach me more about skating, mein ice prinzessin?"

"Of course I will!"


End file.
